Dark Matter
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru discovers and unknow dark secret about Kagome. So dark, he finds himself stuck between defending her and killing her. The more he discovers, the harder it gets. She admits to suspecting certain things about herself the dark secret he discovers has her stuck between hating him and leaning on him. Trust is an issue, pain is promised, and Naraku is the least of their worry.
1. Chapter 1

**_In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_**

It was her favorite time of year, and being in the past made her love the up and coming winter all the more. The smell of fresh wood burning, the sound of cold water rushing in the streams. The feel of the cool, clean weather rushing through her thick hair with smells that awakened what seemed to be some part of her soul. She was calm and happy, considering they were still chasing a spider, still dealing with Kikyo and her unstable loyalties and still dealing with almost dying every day but not dying as luck would have it. At least she considered it luck.

Time could not touch her, and she seemed to always, just at the right time, elude death. No matter how hard anyone tried, Kagome could not be swayed or killed or tainted, and no one questioned why until yesterday. Well, technically, he had questioned her person when he had first met her perhaps in blind foresight?

Naraku should have died yesterday. Kikyo should have returned to the ash she was, and Kagome should have returned to what they all called her time. But none of that happened. He found their relaxed state annoying, their lack of why confusing. This had gone on long enough; three years of this was long enough. This was not living; this was surviving, and he was about over that. His father would not have let this go on, and his mother was reminding him of that fact every day.

While he noted her odd ways and future knowledge, he never questioned the answer; everyone seemed to come up with. She was the reborn soul of Kikyo. It seemed plausible, and he didn't really care enough to object it. But he saw something yesterday that he had not seen before in Naraku. He had seen it in Kikyo, but not in Naraku. Fear.  
Kikyo feared Kagome for reasons he didn't, nor did he care to really understand. No one really feared her, well perhaps wanting her dead was fearing her, or at least of what she could do. He didn't fear, but he did respect the power she seemed to hold. No one had ever landed a shot on him till her.

But yesterday, before the battle even really began, he saw something flash in Naraku like some type of knowledge had just been revealed to him that seemed to make him second guess his judgment. He hesitated, backed off, vanished. Sesshomaru saw fear. It wasn't because he was there, or because Inuyasha was there. It was because she was there. Just three days after some bitch tried to suck up Kagome's soul for reasons to do with time, from what little he gathered from the group in travel.

Kagome had half of the jewel and the man so hell-bent on getting it stalled. Why.

Why did people want her dead, why did Naraku stall, why did Kikyo fear her so much? Why was time an odd subject when it came to her? How did the jewel get five hundred years to the future?

Sesshoamru stopped walking, the Miko looking at set jewel as they made their way down another road.

For the first time ever, he began to question their theory of her being Kikyo. Why five hundred years? It didn't make sense, especially since..

His eyes moved to the dead one. Kikyo was dead. His lips parted, as realization dawned on him. She could not be Kikyo's reincarnation. There had to be a connection, no matter how small there had to be a connection for a soul the be reborn, especially when it came to Mikos. Kagome was born in a time and place way outside their time and space, outside any relevance to all this.

Kikyo never had children; her sister never had children, which meant their bloodline would end way before Kagome could ever be born. How could a girl be born in a future where there was no magic, no power, and no demons and have the last remaining magic on earth? It had to come from somewhere. They were missing something.

Kagome stopped and looked back; she tilted her head, her scarf covering her neck. "Something wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, really looked at her. Her dark wavy hair, her bright green eyes, the pink power radiating around her.

"Sesshomaru?" She said again, they all stopped walking at this point. Sesshoamru looked at Kikyo. She stood unmoved by the cold weather, probably because she was a walking corpse. But he looked her over as well. Though he did not know her in life, he was told her demeanor was not much different than now. Souls didn't work that way. A soul was who you were, your fabric, your power, your connection, dare he even say your heart.

These two women could not be farther apart from each other. They were different in every way, in every aspect, but the biggest was Kagome's ability to care, her compassion.

So they claimed to love the same man, and they both had power, just because she could undo Kikyo's power did not mean it was Kikyo's power.

It just meant Kagome was stronger. He started to wonder just how strong she was, just how powerful she was or how powerful she could be. Was she fooling them all, or was she just that clueless? He felt like a fool suddenly, and in his musing and glare at Kikyo, he missed Kagome walking right up to him, "Hello, earth to Sesshomaru?" She waved her hand, and he snatched it, making her jump. He looked at her in her eyes, and she became unnerved rather quickly "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Io, Sesshomaru, let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, making his way back.

Sesshoamru lifted his other hand and blasted Inuyasha back. Kagome turned, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

He yanked her closer, making her look back at him, and he stared her down, narrowing his eyes, watching her power rise up to defend all on its own. Her friends got into position ready to fight for her.

"Something is wrong," Miroku stated firm,

But Sesshomaru loosened his grip and leaned in. Kagome swallowed and stayed very still as Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and then leaned back "You are not her,"

"Her?" Kagome questioned and then she looked back at Kikyo, then back at him "I know that" She whispered, "I'm Kagome?" She wondered if he hit his head?

"Kagome," He repeated, it was the first time she had ever heard him say her name.

"What the hell is going on with you!" Inuyasha stood back up,

"Tell me, Miko, what is the name of your family?"

"Higurashi?"

"Aw man, why did you go and tell him that, he's probably gonna kill them now, you idiot!" Inuyasha made a fist,

"Why you interested in her all the sudden anyway, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at them all "I do not trust you,"

Miroku rose an eyebrow, that was not new information they already knew that.

Kagome pulled on her arm "Sesshoamru, let go,"

He looked at her "I do not trust you,"

She stopped, "What?" She looked hurt by his words.

"I shall find out what you are Miko,"

He let her go and did her a once over again, making her step back. Then in a quick flick of his wrist, he was gone. Kagome held her wrist; she could still feel the tingle of his hand where her power meant to burn him; he had been unphased by the sting meant to protect her.

Inuyasha walked up to her, "What the hell was that all about?"

She didn't know, but it scared her.

"Io, why you shaking, are you surprised he doesn't trust you?"

Perhaps not surprised but his words were cold and distant "No, but I thought we were at least friends,"

"K, bastard dont have any friends,"

Kikyo walked up "You may be your own person Miko, but be not fooled by his words; you are my reincarnation,"

_"I do not trust you.._" His words played in her head, and suddenly she distrusted Kikyo even more.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha assumed the lead again, and everyone started to follow. Kagome looked back one last time as a harsh wind blew her hair about. She frowned with sadness, her happy mood stolen. Winter felt cold suddenly, down to her bones; this feeling went.

He watched as she finally turned and walked away. He would find out, and he would test her power. He wanted to know who she was just as much as he wanted to know what she was because there was no way she was just a mere human, no there was to much power around her for that, too much that could not touch her. Sesshomaru looked down at his hand. The burn was healing, but it wasn't his power healing him, the same power that burned now twinkled pink with healing powers.

She had no meant to hurt him, but this was amazing and made him caution the lies surrounding her even more. He believed in many things, but luck surrounding her was not one of them; it was wasn't luck keeping her alive it was power a driving force around her a magnetic pull that seemed to have people ready to defend her without regard for their own life. It was like the universe wanted her protected by any means and by anybody necessary. _  
_

Well to hell with that, he wasn't going to be one of them because Sesshomaru always did as he pleased and gray spaces did not please him because the most powerful power you can have is knowledge especially of your enemy and until he could know her, see her for what she really was he was deeming her an enemy.

No, she was more than an enemy. She was dark matter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One to love, and one to lose**_

Sesshomaru could smell winter and the snow it was going to bring. It was going to be a harsh winter, so it was no surprise to him when he made it into the village, he sought to see people moving about, preparing for it. Of course, he knew by smell they were going to under prepare. It was also no surprise to him that when they saw him coming, they ran, screamed, and pulled their children inside. Part of him wanted to sneer in disdain because he never hurt children or women when he could help it. But their fear was well-founded in his kind. But he was not barbaric. He simply kept walking, paying no mind to the people flee in fear.

He stopped halfway into the village and looked around; he could not pinpoint the person he was looking for, mainly because of all the mixed smell of fish, food, dirt, and unbathed humans.

Then a thin woman carefully got closer, with her hand pull back, adding extra care to the baby in a sack on her back. "Can, can I help you in some way?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He moved his eyes to her "It is an old Miko I see here, where is she?"

"Old Miko, oh, you mean Lady Kaede?"

"Hn,"

"Shes gathering, over there," The woman pointed down the road into some forest. He followed her finger with his eyes then he looked back at her. "Double your preparation, or you will perish,"

Without waiting for a reply, he left.

He did his good deed; Rin would be pleased. He followed the dirt road into the woods, where he carefully went hunting for an old woman. She was still pretty well off with a bow, but her aim sucked. By her feet, a basket of nuts and berries and herbs, but she was going to meat now. Something she should leave to the men.

Sesshomaru walked up and dropped the one rabbit he had claimed on his way to her.

Kaede looked down and the backup, "Is this a peace offering?" She had felt him coming while she was not afraid she was on guard.

"I have questions," He stated.

She swung her bow to her back and picked up the rabbit and looked at it. It was smaller than he would have liked, but these woods were thin. Kaede placed the rabbit in with the nuts. "Well, come on then," He followed her back. She didn't ask for help; he didn't offer she had this. Once back to her hut, she sat everything down and grabbed the rabbit. Going to an outside table, she took a knife and began to clean the hairy thing.

"So ye have come to ask about my sister?"

"I do not care about that which should be dead,"

Kaede kept cleaning,

"Do not tell me ye have questions about Inuyasha?"

"Try again Miko,"

Kaede stopped and looked at Sesshomaru, "Tis about Kagome ne?"

"She is not your sister's reincarnation," He stated boldly.

Kaede stuck the rabbit on a stick and sat it down and started to rustle up a fire.

"I admit when young girl first arrive she did resemble my sister a great amount indeed,"

She grabbed her dinner and started to cook it over the fire "When I felt the jewel presents and witness her break my sisters spell all doubt left me,"

He listened,

"Even with her lack of knowledge with a bow, I felt confident,"

The fire popped "But ye are right though Inuyasha would not believe you if you told him,"

"My brother is a fool," He looked up and around just to take in his surroundings "When did you discover your mistake?"

She ignored the insult "When the witch took a part of her soul, her soul was large and bright, calm and powerful, too powerful for the witch and to powerful for Kikyo but there was something else,"

"What do you mean, to powerful?"

"Kagome alone kicked the witch out, and I believe it was her power that kick-started Kikyo, I believe there was enough of my sister spirt in her ash and bone, in truth I think it was young girl who accidentally brought my sister back, not the old hag that is why Kikyo did not heed to the master,"

He had not been aware of these things.

"Kagome soul is almost too big for her body,"

"What does that mean?" He asked,

Kaede pulled the rabbit back "Why all the sudden interest in young girl, was it not you who wanted to kill her?"

"What does it mean,"

He was not going to budge, and she knew it "It means she is destined for greatness, but young girl is not aware, her power is untapped, untrained and unidentified I know not where it comes from,"

What would a girl need with that much power in the future, and how did it skip so many and go to her, why her?

"I think ye brother knows this too as well as my sister,"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to her,

"Love is blind and sometimes stupid,"

He was well aware of that, that's why he didnt trust it or his brother or the dead girl.

"Inuyasha knows at some point he will lose one of them if not both," Kaede dazed off for a moment "The jewel will have the final say I'm afraid,"

The jewel is what started all this mess. Something suddenly dawns on Sesshomaru, "You were a child."

"What?"

"When your sister died,"

"Yes, and I burned the jewel with her body per instructed,"

Surely she was not that dumb, Kikyo didnt have the kind of power, the jewel could not just be burned and taken to the otherworld,"

But that was over fifty years ago, the adults of that time were surely dead. Perhaps as a child, she may not have understood but now. He narrowed his eyes "You are not foolish,"

"Do ye trust me?"

"I do not trust anyone and your lies would not fool me,"

"I dont know what happened to the jewel; it is as you say I was but a child,"

So she knew, Kikyo did not take the jewel with her. "Ye, want my opinion?"

It didnt matter to him, but she said it anyway "I think young girl is part of the jewel, she and it are one,"

The wind blew, and he took her thoughts into consideration. He then turned without a word and began to walk away.

"And where are ye going?"

She didnt need to ask, she knew which way the well was, and he was headed straight for it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sweet divine, a heavy truth._

Sesshomaru found the well and looked upon it — a well-meant for demon bones. A cold wind blew as he let his mind play out different paths of what could be, but with so many unanswered questions, it would be hard. But he knew one thing. The jewel did not go with Kikyo's body, which meant someone from the village had taken it, but who and what had they done with it? He needed answers from two people.

Kagome and Naraku.

For days he camped near the well and watched it, tried to play with its power with his own. In the end, it came to one and only one conclusion regarding it.  
"This link will need to be destroyed," He said out loud, though he had not meant that very second, but at some point, it would. This link was dangerous and could very well be the reason for their current predicament.

He needed to find the first Higurashi. But he only knew one, her. He needed more details, and so with the blowing of the wind, he vanished. He headed back to the small complicated group.

Kagome had been on edge ever since the day he left, and so it was no surprise when she jumped, dropped an arrow, and took a slight step away from his person when he appeared. He found it odd that she now feared him.

"Do you now fear me because I seek the truth?" He asked, never minding the other people around her.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Inuyasha huffed, seemingly annoyed that his brother showed back up.

Kagome sighed and calmed "I'm not afraid of you," Well perhaps slightly "I dont know what you want from me, or why I so interesting to you all the sudden its not like I fell out of the sky yesterday yet your looking at me as if I did just that," She pointed out.

"Just out of a well," He said calmly,

"But she didn't just pop out of it yesterday dummy," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru looked at him "Be silent Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha growled,

Kagome put her hand on his arm, and he calmed. "Dont let him talk to you like that!"

"That's rich coming from you half breed,"

Kagome felt a headache coming on. She stepped away from Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" He came for something.

Sesshomaru was silent as he internalized. "Have you not sought your roots while here, Miko?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow "Iv been a little busy, besides I would not even know where to begin and I dont even know how far my family line goes back," She shrugged "Plus there is the whole messing with the future bit,"

"Io, telling him this is gonna get you killed,"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, that answer was not good enough "How did the well possess you?"

She tilted her head confused,

"I think he means how did you get brought here," Miroku pointed out "A demon pulled her down,"

Sesshomaru looked at him then back at her "I was told there were no demons, magic in your time save you, Miko?"

"I got pulled from this side," She said. Inuyasha threw his hands in the air.

"Which means you had to be close enough from the demon to sense you,"

"Yeah," She said slowly,

He looked thoughtful,

"Look, I'm not trying to hide anything, I got sucked down the well, brought here, freed him, broke then jewel, and the rest is well, living history?"

He ignored her, rambling, "Why were you near the well?"

"Why, my cat went down it because my brother was messing with the door of the house that covers it,"

Not that was a bit of information "A house holds the well in your time?"

"Yeah, my ancestors built a house around,"

That was also vital info "You are sure you are the only Miko?"

Inuyasha laughed "Yeah though her grandfather sure believes he can expel demons," He pinched his own ear "Crazy old man," He then realized he gave info away "Aw damn,"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"My grandfather is harmless I promise you,"

"Didn't your grandfather tell you about the jewel Kagome?" Sango asked,

"Mm yes, when he decided to sell key chains,"

Sesshomaru was becoming slightly confused.

"Your ancestors know of the jewel,"

They all looked at Sesshomaru,

"Well, before I fell down it was just a story with little merit,"

He didn't believe that.

"The land where the well sits?"

Kagome took a moment, trying to decide what to say, but in the end, it would be no use to lie and in fact, would have him distrusting her even more.

"Kagome, dont you dare,"

Inuyasha was ignored,

"We own that land, and the well house sits on our shrine,"

A shrine for a family who held no magic, that didnt even make sense. But he quickly came to the conclusion that at some point her family did hold power, built a small empire to protect something but somewhere down the line something happened.

"Your father?"

"Died,"

"Brother?"

"Annoying but human Sesshomaru,"

He looked away, "Why does Naraku fear you?" He said to himself. Everyone looked at everyone.

"What does it matter?"Kikyo asked, growing tired of all this.

He snapped his deadly eyes to her "You may have my brother fooled Miko, but I know the truth of your weakness. Your arrow maybe straight but your power alone was not enough to hold the jewel to your body,"

She narrowed her eyes,

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Do not trust her for his sake, you walk behind a trail of lies,"

Kagome swallowed.

"Do you still not trust me?"

"I trust no one," He turned and began to walk away slowly.

"Io, now where you going, ain't you gonna help us?"

"Naraku does not want to be found half breed your waist your time,"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, then back to Sesshomaru's back. Then she ran after him "Wait,"

He stopped,

"You're not like gonna kill my family line if you find them, are you?"

"Are you worried?"

"A little and not because I know something, I'm just as lost as you!"

He stared at her, "I wish to meet your grandfather,"

She blinked "The well won't let you through,"

"Does my brother not go through, did the demon not pull you down it?"

"Sesshomaru if anyone could get through the well they would have already,"

Something hit him like a ton of bricks. Naraku had to know about the well, had to as much as he kept close eyes on them.

Sesshoamru grabbed Kagome's wrist "You are coming with me,"

"What!" She yelled. Inuyasha wasn't near fast enough.

"Damn it,"

"Should we go after her?" Miroku asked,

A laughed to caught them off gaurd,

"Looks like the dog has sniffed something out,"

Inuyasha turned "Kaugra,"

"Do you know something?" Sango asked,

"I know something, she knows something," Her eye pointed to Kikyo "Naraku knows everything and the big mutt is on to something,"

"We should go after her," Miroku said again,

"I'm afraid I can not let you do that,"

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled "Not like you can stop us,"

"Because the truth needs to be revealed, and it will serve you well not to interfere!" She snapped,

They quickly found themselves behind a bubble they could not break. "You want to get out, tell them," Kagura told Kikyo, then she vanished.

Everyone looked at Kikyo "Io, what is she talking about,"

"What do you know?" Miroku asked,

"Once it revealed it can not be undone and just as he does not trust me, I do not trust him,"

Sango was ready to fight her.

"It is safer not knowing,"

For the first time ever Inuyasha growled at her "Kikyo so help me,"

She was blown away "Does she mean more to you than I do?"

"The jewel means a whole hell of a lot and in case you forgot it was both of our undoings,"

"What will you do once it is whole, do you think she will allow you to touch it,"

He growled more,

"Once she wishes all will be undone and everything corrected, I will live,"

Then Inuyasha did something else that socked them all; he threatens her "Not if you dont tell us the truth right now Kikyo,"

She stood unbothered on the outside. Her face held blank, and she eyed them all "Very well, but do not say I did not warn you,"

They all waited.

"Naraku has been searching for a lot more than just the jewel,"

They listened,

"He had discovered that he has a daughter,"

Inuyasha stumbled back "Dont you dare," He said, and she smiled "I dont think I have to,"

"K, Kagome," Inuyasha trembled in the wake of the truth.

"It's heavy isn't it, the truth and now you must bear its weight," Kikyo sated "And if she finds out it may crush her because she will be forced to kill one while defending herself against the other,"

Her eyes were steaded fast "And now that you know the truth you can not hide it from him, "

"We could put her in harms way faster than need be, "Miroku whispered,

"Still wish to go after her?" She released the bubble, they didnt move.

"Leave her in his hands; perhaps she will sway his heart,"

Tears formed in Inuyasha eyes "He doesn't have one,"

"But Naraku does,"

Suddenly though, Naraku was the least of their worries.


End file.
